


Расстрел в условиях невесомости

by lamonika



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst and Drama, Gen, Non-Chronological
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 14:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamonika/pseuds/lamonika
Summary: Клаус не знает, за что ему хвататься в первую очередь, поэтому хватается за наркотики. (или о том, как все это могло бы закончиться)





	Расстрел в условиях невесомости

«Будь у меня сила Лютера, — думает Ваня, — я бы переломала им всем конечности».

Эта мысль остается лежать на дне ее головы заспиртованным трупом соседской кошки; их таких много — мыслей, вытесненных мелодично-режущим «ходит слух» и похороненных под слоем лунной пыли. Думать мысль и не помнить ее — лучший способ заполнения пространства в тяжелой от таблеток голове.

Новость об отцовской смерти доходит до Вани не сразу.

Это не вызывает в ней эмоционального отклика; Ваня холодная, колючая и слепяще-белая, как зима, вшитая в рождественские открытки, и смерть проходит мимо нее, не касаясь — в крошечной фигуре на тротуаре жизни меньше, чем в прахе покойника.

Ваня идет домой — к себе домой, а не в Академию — и долго сидит перед окном, гладя скрипку кончиками пальцев.

***

Телефонные звонки похожи на попытку расстрела в условиях невесомости — и вот уже Ваня едва не шарахается от трубки, когда слышит голос Клауса; голосом это, впрочем, называть неуместно — из динамика раздается булькающе-хрипящий звук, будто Четвертый пытается раскурить косяк с простреленным легким. С него бы сталось, в конце концов: превращать свою жизнь в ад — это такое своеобразное хобби.

Клаус и Ваня — таблеточные соулмейты. Соулмейты «будь наш отец жив, от разочарования он покончил бы с собой». Поддержка_семьи_это_вымысел-соулмейты. «Ментальное здоровье и светлое будущее навязано психотерапевтами и глянцевыми обложками журналов, пожалуйста, будьте бдительны».

Ваня почти улыбается, думая об этом. Мысль, впервые за долгое время не зажеванная принтером, помещающимся в голове, болтается там, как воздушный шарик, и вслед за ней приходит легкость. У Клауса нет привычки звонить просто так (но у него, в отличие от всех остальных, хотя бы есть привычка напоминать, что он не умер), и Ваня готовится проспонсировать его наркозависимость емким «в последний раз».

Но Четвертый, перестав, наконец, хрипеть, откашливается и говорит, проглатывая половину звуков и явно врезаясь во что-то (это «что-то» гремит знакомо — так, как гремел бар, когда отец бил по нему кулаком):

— Пятый вернулся.

Ваня опустошенно смотрит перед собой. Таблетка застревает у нее в горле.

***

Академия не меняется ни на йоту за все эти годы. Словно Пятый, выскочив однажды из-за стола, а затем и из дома, сопровождаемый громкими криками отца, забрал с собой не только покой семейства и все восемьдесят восемь фунтов яда, но и само время: схватил за шиворот и сунул в карман, а затем провалился черт знает куда. Стоят нетронутыми экшн-фигурки, отцовский бар, даже личные спальни, наполненные вещами — будто ждущие, что хозяева, отлучившиеся на пару часов, вот-вот к ним вернутся.

Ваня прикрывает дверь в свою комнату — почти пустую — и сталкивается нос к носу с Пятым. Тот не меняется тоже, и что-то внутри сжимается пружиной — сознание отказывается встречаться с призраком прошлого, как бы Ваня ни убеждала себя в обратном.

Не меняется даже взгляд Пятого, напоминающий о том, почему все считали его немного не в себе с самого детства: взгляд человека, случайно выбравшего для своего рождения не ту планету.

Это выбивает почву из-под ног; Клаус, вылетающий из соседнего коридора, улыбается так ярко и приветливо, что не составляет труда понять — таблеток в нем больше, чем в оранжевой пластиковой баночке у Вани. Мир с щелчком встает на место, и Седьмая отстраненно отмечает, что так ничего и не сказала Пятому.

— Я рада, что ты вернулся, — все же выдавливает она из себя; Клаус радостно и театрально поздравляет их с воссоединением семьи — громким шепотом, чтобы услышали только они двое. И вокруг на многие километры будто нет никого, кроме мертвецов Четвертого, воспоминаний и камер наблюдения — здание Академии всегда было склепом, подгнивающим скелетом, пустующим и гоняющим сквозняки по коридорам.

— Миру конец через неделю, — отвечает на это Пятый, хватая шатающегося Клауса за шарф и брезгливо отталкивая подальше от себя, — где в этой дыре можно найти нормальный кофе?

Клаус врезается Пятому в макушку своей щекой и смеется, когда тот, загребая руками воздух, одним прыжком сквозь пространство оставляет их обоих позади: и Ваню, устало сканирующую пространство мертвыми глазами, и рухнувшего на пол Клауса.

Следующая синяя вспышка уносит Пятого одному черту известно куда. Ваня прилагает усилия, чтобы не схватиться за голову, поднимает Клауса и тащит в ванную, стараясь не думать о том, что Пятый снова мог сгинуть где-то — на этот раз окончательно. Ей совсем не улыбается провести в этом доме еще хотя бы минуту, и все так резко наваливается — смерть, возвращение, взгляды промаршировавшего мимо Диего, пришпиливающие к стене не хуже ножей; Клаус шепчет ей куда-то в шею новости о том, что Пятый совсем свихнулся, и что его возраст колеблется от тринадцати до шестидесяти, и что половина отцовского пепла осталась лежать за баром — местом, которое отец любил больше всех своих детей вместе взятых; Клаус шепчет ей это, вплетает новые и новые звуки в канву мыслей, и Ваня окатывает его водой из душа.

Клаус знаком со смертью во всех ее проявлениях, он считает ее подругой ровно в той же степени, что и ненавистнейшей из противниц; неудивительно, что относительно мертвая Ваня и шатающийся по временам Пятый вызывают в нем доверия куда больше, чем кто бы то ни было.

Ваня застывает каменным изваянием, когда Клаус треплет ее по руке, обещая, что все будет хорошо, и вылезая из ванны, чтобы найти Диего.

Клаус, в жизни которого одна черная полоса сменяется другой, еще более черной полосой, обещает, что все будет хорошо; Пого не находит дневника сэра Реджинальда в столе.

У Вани под пальцами крошится побелка.

***

Пятый говорит, что детства не существует, существуют только воспоминания о нем. Встречает этой фразой, добавляя что-то про решетки и насильников, и Ваня не знает, зачем он говорит это, сидя в ее кресле и стараясь (не особо стараясь, на самом деле) не запачкать обивку кровью. Пятый всегда был полон загадок, спаянных в одно сплошное месиво пространственно-временных парадоксов — из всех Харгривзов обогнать его по количеству секретов умудрился только отец.

— Через неделю апокалипсис, — повторяет Пятый. Копошится на кухне, разыскивая что-нибудь покрепче кофе (Клаус встал на кривую дорожку в шестнадцать — Пятый явно бьет его рекорд), гремит посудой и вообще ведет себя так, будто никуда не уходил. Ваня не спрашивает, почему у него распорота рука и как он узнал адрес, а Пятый в ответ не задает вопросов о пустующей квартире, только заворачивается в одеяло и морщится при виде бутылки, не тянущей на что-то высокоградусное. И это почти идиллия. Сговор с целью никогда ничего не узнавать друг о друге.

Социальные взаимодействия вообще плохо сказываются на имидже социофобов и социопатов.

— И ты как-то собираешься это остановить? — все же интересуется Ваня, наливая ему кофе; лампочка под потолком освещает острые углы мальчишеской челюсти, взъерошенные волосы и абсолютно нечитаемый взгляд, и Седьмая мельком думает, что вполне может поверить в то, что Пятый провел несколько десятилетий в абсолютном одиночестве.

Пятый показывает Ване глазное яблоко, явно вырванное из человеческого черепа; Ване кажется, что пол разверзается под ней, и эту мысль успешно проглатывает стена, возведенная в сознании.

Утром Ваня теряет Пятого. Снова.

Время в ее квартире останавливается с тихим щелчком.

***

Клаус не знает, за что ему хвататься в первую очередь, поэтому хватается за наркотики. Бэн рядом с ним натягивает капюшон поглубже; он, как смерть, стоящая за плечом, выбирает политику невмешательства. Четвертый не умеет слушать и внимать голосу разума, а теперь, с рассеченным лбом и весь в блестках, кажется, окончательно повреждается рассудком — иного объяснения всей этой вакханалии с беготней за Пятым Бэн не видит.

Ваню, оставленную в Академии, они теряют черт знает где: телефон у нее отзывается равнодушным голосом автоответчика, таким же бесцветным, как и сама Ваня. Пятый исчезает тоже, и Клаус остается один на один с самим собой — и с голосами, медленно гаснущими под напором химических реакций.

Бесконечные путешествия от подворотен и закусочных до Академии прерываются парочкой киллеров в детских масках, и Клаус, запертый в багажнике, думает только о том, как он ненавидит замкнутые пространства. С каждой минутой, с каждой секундой сознание все больше проясняется — и вот уже Клаус прислушивается к хору мертвых голосов, вычленяет из них один, такой знакомый и привычный, прорывающийся даже сквозь вату наркотического опьянения.

Бэн наклоняется к его лицу, не пытаясь коснуться, и просит его дышать — Клаус захлебывается на пару мгновений морем, припрятанным у Шестого за пазухой; в ушах эхом раздается стук сердца и множится, множится, множится, заполняя собой все вокруг.

Он произносит их имена, причины их смерти, вторит их голосам, и с каждым звуком мертвецы обретают вес, проступают блеклой краской посреди номера мотеля, дышат и на какую-то секунду почти оживают. Воскрешенные в памяти, они остаются там — а большего и не надо.

Хэйзел смотрит на Клауса непонимающе и растерянно — тот отвечает ему улыбкой законченного наркомана в самый разгар ломки и думает только о том, что Бэн, будь он жив, нашел бы его; более того, он бы с самого начала его не терял.

Вынутый из решетки вентиляции шуруп начинает мелко подрагивать, вторя раздраю Четвертого, но никто этого не замечает.

***

Пятый не знает, в какой именно момент все ломается. То ли рассыпается вместе со стеклянным глазным яблоком, продержавшимся сорок пять лет, то ли крошится вслед за полотном времени, расходится синими волнами, искажается вместе с лицами, давно похороненными в памяти.

Клаус говорит Пятому, что он подсел на апокалипсис; синева кругов под глазами у Клауса смешивается с потекшей подводкой, вода на кафельном полу смешивается с отпечатками окровавленных ступней, все время мира смешивается у него голове — Пятый хватает Клауса за подбородок и вглядывается пару секунд в осунувшееся лицо, за несколько дней состарившееся на целый год.

Бытовой хаос, распыленный тонким слоем бардака и старых надписей по всей комнате Четвертого, не начинает обретать смысл, не становятся осязаемыми мертвецы, ни одна деталь не встает на место, но Пятый, сам того не замечая, отвлекается от апокалипсиса на какую-то секунду — и тратит ее на ободряющее похлопывание по плечу.

— Потом станет проще, — говорит Пятый, и Клаус тускло усмехается, поднимая взгляд.

— Ложь — не твоя способность, — отвечает он, и Бэн одобрительно подмигивает из угла, отрываясь от разглядывания плакатов. В комнате пахнет травкой, морем и пылью, захваченной с собой из прошлого — время все так же стоит на месте.

Пятый трет руку, зашитую самостоятельно и заклеенную глупым детским пластырем; на мгновение ему чудится, что кто-то пытается растрепать его волосы.

Воздух вокруг его головы озаряется синеватым мерцанием.

***

Ваня ни разу не примеряла одну из тех глупых детских масок, делавших обычных подростков с необычными способностями звездами мировой величины. Кровь, отхлынувшая от лица под действием силы, превратившей глаза в два куска бирюзы, приливает к сердцу в таком количестве, что оно, кажется, вот-вот разорвется — и это лицо в отражении лучше любых масок учеников Академии.

Эллисон говорит, что она, Ваня, отстраняется ото всех, и тут же отстраняется сама — и стена, возведенная мягким детским «ходит слух», начинает крошиться. Стены Академии, укрепленные разве что верой отца в доброту своих намерений, рассыпаются вместе с ней.

Ваня живая, мягкая и забрызганная кровью — голос превращается в импульс, смычок рассекает чужую ложь и мягко оглаживает кожу, и в голове поселяется какая-то песня из детства, перемешенная с ошметками веры в себя и чужими мышцами.

Воспоминания множатся в памяти Вани ядовитыми грибами, вслед за действительно ранящими вещами руины в голове обрастают глупыми обидами, и вот уже не остается ничего — совсем ничего. Все вокруг выцветает белизной, несуществующие заголовки газет пестрят чужими достижениями: «Первый покоряет Луну», «Второй знакомится со всеми тюрьмами города», «Третья восходит по лестнице из вранья», «Четвертый превращает свой организм в аптеку и говорит с пустотой», «Пятый останавливает апокалипсис», «Шестой умирает, чтобы не видеть всего этого».

Ване хочется написать новую книгу — наполнить ее бесполезными фактами вроде того, что Диего рисует слова у себя в голове; что Клаус в детстве тыкал пальцами в ямочки на щеках Пятого и получал за это подзатыльники; что Эллисон хранила сигареты на чердаке и не говорила о них даже Лютеру; что Бэн всегда улыбался маме и по понятным причинам не жаловал морепродукты.

Ваня выходит на сцену, сжимая пальцами смычок, и дышит мелодией, впитывает ее в себя, растягивая губы в улыбке специально для ворвавшейся в зал Третьей.

Все вдруг становится так бессмысленно и легко.

***

Когда Ваня возводит скрипку, словно свое последние оружие, и взмахивает смычком — «вам не прорвать эту оборону» — так сильно, что воздух свистит, Клаус некстати вспоминает, что вот такие люди — напряженные, словно струны, решительные и вместе с тем умиротворенные, практически вошедшие в транс — именно такие обычно заканчивали бои.

Чаще всего они просто подрывали гранатами все, что видели, начиная с себя.

Ваня сияет, горит, выцветает вместе со своей скрипкой до ослепительной белизны; Клаус переглядывается сначала с вернувшимся неизвестно откуда Пятым, а затем с Бэном, стоящим совсем рядом и сияющим не хуже Вани, и что-то в его голове щелкает нехорошим предчувствием — или же это очередной голос, подозрительно похожий на голос отца, советует бежать как можно дальше. Эллисон, прячущаяся за соседним рядом кресел, мотает головой и явно готовится вцепиться Лютеру в лицо, но тот успевает сбежать раньше — и Третья, лишенная возможности солгать во благо, обессилено оставляет попытки остановить его.

Клаус не понимает, как они оказываются возле Вани — та продолжает играть, рассекая воздух смычком и смотря в пустоту зала своими посветлевшими глазами, вцепляется в братьев расплескавшимся по сцене светом и выглядит удивительно спокойной. Не подавленно-спокойной, а торжествующе-умиротворенной. Ослепительной. Клаус не видит в ее глазах той Вани, которую он знал — только кого-то незнакомого и опьяненного открывшейся свободой.

Время встает на место с тихим щелчком, созвучным с грохотом выстрела.

Их раскидывает по залу, как кегли, и Клаус молится всем богам, чтобы никто из семейства не сломал себе шею в полете — ему хватает Бэна в качестве мертвой совести с щупальцами; он открывает глаза и сталкивается взглядом с Ваней.

Она улыбается, и кровь течет у нее по лицу, капая на обесцвеченный пиджак.

Бэн встает рядом — черное пятно и белое — и Шестому Ваня улыбается тоже; Клаус, не совсем понимая, что случилось, поднимает ладонь с чернеющим на ней «HELLO», когда в тишине зала раздаются задушенные всхлипы сидящей на сцене Эллисон.

— Все будет хорошо, — мягко говорит Ваня, оборачиваясь к Третьей и являя Клаусу намокшие от крови волосы на затылке. — Все будет хорошо.

И никто, кроме Клауса, этого не слышит.


End file.
